In an automobile assembly line, workers have to repeat operations for securely engaging an electrical connector with its mating connector in a limited working space and time.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-25707 teaches various types of electrical connectors each provided with an inspection member to allow workers to easily inspect engagement of an electrical connector with its mating connector.
However, providing a specific inspection member has the disadvantage of making an electrical connector larger. For example, a squib connector for supplying power to an air bag needs to be smaller as an airbag is installed in confined space such as a steering section. Moreover, the recent trend toward smaller devices requires that electrical connectors constituting the devices should also be smaller.